


Gaara visits Konoha and Stuff Goes Down

by GilbertHonda, Yukie_Todoroki



Series: Roleplays [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Dangan Rebirth (Fan made), Haikyuu!!, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 2 characters from Dangan ReBirth appear, Baki is mentioned, Boruto is mentioned because he is a bid child, Kakashi and Gai-sensei are mentioned, Kaminari like killing?, Shikadai is there but has no lines, Suna and Konoha make a cameo, This is just crack by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertHonda/pseuds/GilbertHonda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie_Todoroki/pseuds/Yukie_Todoroki
Summary: Gaara visits Konoha with Kankuro and Shinki to visit Temari and Shikadai for some reason and Boruto gets Kakashi and Gai-sensei to destroy some stuff. And then **** goes down.





	Gaara visits Konoha and Stuff Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack. Also, some of this makes no sense just roll with it.

Gaara [Naruto] *walks into the room* Hello Naruto

Naruto Uzumaki [Naruto] Hi Gaara! What brings you all the way over here to Konohagakure?

Gaara [Naruto] I’m visiting Temari because she didn’t want to travel to Sunagakure again after just going there to finalize some documents for her marrige to Shikamaru.

Akinori Konoha and Rintaro Suna [HQ] *Sneezes* >:3

Naruto [Naruto] Oh okay. So that mess is still hapeening? 

Gaara [Naruto] Yes. I understand she loves Shikamaru but I'm also getting more paperwork because of it although it is nothing I cannot handle. And I also brought Shinki. Kankuro is on his way.

Naruto [Naruto] So who is in charge of Sunagakure right now?

Gaara [Naruto] Baki. I trust him.

Naruto [Naruto] So where is Shinki?

Gaara [Naruto] I told him to go to Temari’s house but, he’s sitting against the wall behind you.

Naruto [Naruto] I knew there was someone there although I just assumed that it was a new ANBU member…

Gaara [Naruto] You should really watch your back. It would be sad if you got assassinated.

Shinki [Naruto] *climbs in through a window* I might have killed someone father.

Gaara [Naruto] SHINKI! WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!

Shinki [Naruto] Don’t worry. He isn’t dead….

Kankuro [Naruto] Gaara, can you come help us… we have a problem.

Naruto [Naruto] what is going on here?

Gaara [Naruto] *climbs out the window and sees Kankuro and Temari talking while Shikamaru is holding up some debris using the shadow jutsu thing. Shikadai is following Temari with Kurenai and Mirai are helping Shikamaru* What happened here?

Naruto [Naruto] What happened here!? Shikamaru? Kurenai-sensei?

Shikamaru Nara [Naruto] Well…

Konohamaru Sarutobi [Naruto] *randomly appears* Hi Naruto-nii. Sorry about this. Boruto, he…

Naruto [Naruto] What did he do this time?

Konohamaru [Naruto] He made Rokudai-I mean, Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei get into an argument and then this happened *points at the damage done to the building*

Seiji Rokudo [DR Rebirth] *runs past the conversation screaming, with Ayumu on his heels*

Iwabee Yuino [Naruto] tf

Denki Kaminarimon [Naruto] Its not good to swear Iwabee…

Seiji and Ayumu [DR Rebirth] *runs past again and knocks everyone over*

Iwabee [Naruto] TF!!! ********************

Denki [Naruto] STOP SWEARING!!!!

Denki Kaminari [BNHA] *kills everyone with his lightning*


End file.
